Storm (Modern AU)
by rusticsky
Summary: Fiyero has just told Glinda that he loves Elphaba. Modern AU. Gelphie.
1. Storm

"Glinda, why are you binging Gilmore Girls _again?"_ Elphaba rolled her eyes, as she entered the dorm room.

"He broke up with me, Elphie! He really broke up with me, and for… for _you!"_

"Look, Glinda, I didn't know he liked me back-"

"Well, he does, and that's that!"

Elphaba sat down on her bed, a guilty look on her face. "Glinda-"

"Don't-" Glinda closed her eyes, pausing the episode. "Just leave me alone."

Elphaba exited the room, with a sigh. Glinda hated her again. The two of them had become such good friends, and now her relationship with Fiyero had screwed everything up. It seemed relationships tended to do that. Elphaba walked down the hall, and out into the bright sun. She had to get away, she had to go on a walk…

Although it was sunny, Elphaba still shivered. It was windy, and the fall weather wasn't exactly warm. Elphaba looked up at the sky. Clouds were rolling in. A storm was headed there, that was for sure. Glinda wouldn't let her in again, clearly, for a while. So Elphaba ran to the only place she knew to run to- Fiyero's mansion.

She didn't own a car, her father had never trusted her driving. So Elphaba had to walk on the sidewalk, her breath literally showing in the air. Leaves fell from the trees, which had begun to turn into beautiful colors.

Elphaba's silky black hair was pulled into a neat braid, which hid underneath her blue beanie. Her jacket was identical to the one she'd worn when she'd first came to Shiz University, and it did its best at keeping her warm.

She entered the property, and walked right on up to the door. The clouds were in clear sight now, not that far away from where Elphaba was. _Hurry up, Fiyero! Just answer the dang door!_ A maid answered, and looked shocked.

"I'm here to see Fiyero Tiggular?"

"Your… your skin!"

"Yes, I know. Now may I please see Fiyero?"

"What's your name?"

"Umm… Elphaba," Elphaba rolled her eyes. The maid closed the door, and about a minute later came back.

"Fiyero is in his study," the maid said. "Please come inside."

The maid led Elphaba through the house, up the stairs, and to the room where Fiyero boredly was attempting to read a novel.

"Fiyero, mind if I stay here for a while?"

Glinda boredly watched as Rory and Jess kissed on the TV. Again.

"I wish I had someone who loved me…" she mumbled, stuffing popcorn into her mouth. It'd been three days since she'd yelled at Elphaba, and she felt terrible. Yet she was mad. Glinda didn't know what she thought. That's when she heard a knock on the door. It opened, just barely, and Glinda could see green skin. Yet she didn't tell Elphaba to go away. Elphaba entered, and Glinda didn't comment. Glinda just watched the TV. After about five minutes, Glinda got out of bed and gave Elphaba the biggest hug. "I'm so sorry…" she mumbled in her ear. "I overreacted."

"No, you have the right to be angry," Elphaba sighed, before wrapping her arms around Glinda. _I'm sorry, Elphie. I truly am,_ Glinda thought, before smiling and closing her eyes. _Elphaba, I think I love you._


	2. Clouds

**Wow, I was NOT expecting all of those wonderful reviews! Thank you for being so supportive. So here's... well, Part 2? Chapter 2? Whatever you wanna call it, it's here.**

Elphaba sat across from Fiyero, taking a bite of her salad. "Yero, Glinda literally watched a _season_ or two of Gilmore Girls in the time that I was gone. That's so unlike her!"

Fiyero shrugged, "people do funny things when their heartbroken."

"Still, I just feel terrible!"

"Elphaba, it's no big deal. Now, just eat your salad, ok? And let's get back to a _romantic_ date!" Fiyero said, leaning in towards Elphaba.

* * *

Glinda, who had seen 4 and a half seasons of Gilmore Girls within the six days that had gone past, finally decided to turn off the television. She reluctantly got out of bed, and amazingly the blonde had remained forever tiny, despite all of the junk food and coffee she consumed. She changed out of her nightgown, and into some more functioning clothes- jeans and a warm yet stylish sweater. But then she remembered that she had to take a shower, so she changed out of her jeans and hopped into the shower.

Her hair dried easily using the blow dryer, and the curling iron was hardly needed. Glinda's hair was perfect. She put on the clothes, brushed her teeth, threw on some makeup, and was ready to leave the apartment.

She hurried down the stairs, noticing that it was pretty dark out. There was either a storm, or the sun had set at only 5 o'clock when it was supposed to set at 6. Strange. She pulled out her cell phone and called her limo driver.

"Excuse me, could you come by my apartment?"

"No problem, Miss Glinda," the limo driver replied. Glinda hung up, and waited uncomfortably inside the building.

Five minutes passed. Ten. Eleven… soon, Glinda stopped counting. Twenty minutes passed, when Glinda called her driver.

"Where are you?"

"The roads are too dangerous, ma'am. The storm has already made fifteen cars get in accidents, and your mother even called and told me not to take you anywhere. I'm sorry, ma'am."

"That… I need to get out! I've been surviving on junk food for the past six days and I really _really_ need some filet mignon! If someone were to bring me some, though, I couldn't say no…"

"Miss Glinda, I'll have it in an hour."

"Thank you, Michael! See you then."

She hung up, and headed back up to her room.

* * *

"We're _stuck_ here?" Fiyero said, with disbelief. "It was sunny when we came here! There were no clouds in the sky! I re _fuse_ to believe that a storm came in in the two hours that we've been eating!" Fiyero stood up.

"Yero, it's not a big deal! We'll just wait until the storm passes!" Elphaba said, a bit worried for the sake of the waiter.

"Mister Tiggular, we'll provide complimentary coffee and soup," the waiter said, a bit frettedly.

"Lurline, what is with these storms lately? People say they're no big deal, but it's also as if they _want_ to be noticed! They mean something, damnit!" Fiyero left the table, leaving Elphaba alone with the waiter.

"Forgive him, he's just…"

"It's not a problem, would you like some coffee?"

"Oh um, yes," Elphaba took the chance for a cup of coffee willingly. She pulled out her phone, and sent a text to Glinda.

 _You okay? There's a bit of a storm so I'm stuck at the restaurant. I'll be back in a few hours, hopefully._

It took a moment, before Elphaba received a response.

 _Ya Im fine but I did ask my limousine driver to bring me filet mignon awhile ago and he hasnt came back so im a bit scared for him. See ya later! Xoxo_

Elphaba smiled at the response to the text message, before realizing that the coffee was right in front of her. _Fast service._ She took a sip of the coffee, before seeing Fiyero talking to the manager.

"Sir, if you could just let-"

"I'm sorry, but no one is leaving the restaurant until the storm is over!"

"Sir, if I-"

"No, Mr. Tiggular!"

"Do you want to speak to my father?"

"Mr. Tiggular, I can talk to your father all I want and even he will agree that no one is safe to leave!"

"Fiyero, sit down!" Elphaba said, trying to break up the two men. "It's no big deal, just have some coffee!" Fiyero sat down, but he still looked so tense- his fists clenched together. He reluctantly took a sip of his coffee.

"This is outrageous…" he mumbled.

 _If only I could agree with you..._

 **I _promise_ all of the storm stuff will make since, but you'll have to wait and see why!**


End file.
